Phoenix Wright Ace President
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: Phoenix Wright investigates Donalds win Inspired by Phoenix Wright Political Attorney by the amazing AutonomousMagistrate


Phoenix Wright: Ace President by IAmAWriter

By IAmAWrighter

Phoenix Wright was watching TV when he saw Donald Trump was about to become president of the United States of Los Angeles He was the president elect so he was going to take the office in a couple of days However Phoenix Wright did not like Trump but he also did not like Hillary So he decided to investigate why Donald was president even though nobody likes him He grabbed his blue coat and his shiny attorneys badge and declared that he would find the truth

Phoenix went to the first area to investigate and the police were already there investigating He looked for the scruffy green man he knew as Dick Gumshoe Dick Gumshoe then approached him in a slow but polite and gentlemanly manner

"Hey pal" said Gumshoe

"Hi Gumshoe Im here to investigate Donald"

"OK pal so Donald was voted for president but we think the votes were forgeries because there are 7 billion people in the world but as weve noticed now there are 15 billion votes for Donald and 7 billion votes for Hillary how could this have happened pal" said Gumshoe

"I dont know" said Phoenix

Phoenix decided to investigate the forgeries He brought them to Emas house and she used fingerprint dust to reveal there were fingerprints on all of Donald Trumps votes and they belonged to someone who lived across the street Phoenix and Ema went to the house and gave three firm hard knocks on the dense wooden door They waited as Phoenix tapped his light foot on the gray ground below him until a boy opened the door He was a small boy he looked like he got a fail in English and every school class possible

"hi" said the boy "i am barry lawn"

"Hello Barry Lawn" said Phoenix and he took out his handcuffs "you are under arrest"

"WHAT" shouted Barry and he got dragged to the floor and arrested by Phoenix Wright

Phoenix brought Barry to court

"The court is in session" said the Judge

"The defense is ready your honor" said Phoenix "I promise Barry will go to jail"

"Uh this wont do you are the defense"

"Yes but I am accusing Ema Skye of forging the fingerprints and that they are actually hers" said Phoenix

"WHAT" shouted Ema

"But Im also defending her" said Phoenix

"Oh ok" said Ema

"Well as long as the truth is found I see no problem with it" said Judge "OK as of now the defendant of this trial is Ema Skye"

"Wait Phoenix" said Ema "I just realized if you lose I GO TO JAIL"

"OH NO" shouted Phoenix "I better not lose this dont worry Ema I wont let them arrest you"

"Thank you" said Ema

"Damn you Wright" said the smart pink man named Miles Edgeworth "I was prepared to prosecute BARRY oh well I suppose I can still win" Edgeworth took out a document "Barry Lawn I mean Ema Skye is accused of forging fingerprints to make it look like Barry Lawn voted for Donald, but it was actually her"

"OBJECTION" shouted Phoenix "According to official forensics _the fingerprints werent forged!"_

"WHAT" shouted Edgeworth "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Sorry Edge you should have come prepared" said Phoenix

"But the defendant changed"

"That is no excuse because I came prepared for that so so should you"

"No" shouted Edgeworth dramatically

"Now these prints match Barry" said Phoenix

"but how do you know they are forged" said Barry

"Its simple" said Phoenix "There are only 7 billion people in the world so EXPLAIN WHY THERE ARE 15 BILLION VOTES FOR DONALD?"

"WHAT" shouted Barry "I CANT BELIEVE IT I COUNTED WRONG" and then he died and counted the steps to hell

"Okay guys but after examining the votes Hillarys votes are forged too" said the Judge "But how" said Gumshoe

"I dont know" said Judge "But that is not the question if Hillary cant be the president" said the Judge " then who?"

"I have an idea" said Phoenix

 **JANUARY 20**

"Hello my people" said Phoenix "I am Phoenix Wright and I am your new president! I promise to make The United States of Japan great again!"

The End


End file.
